Distractions
by Bran.14
Summary: John is in love with Sherlock and is very upset because he doesn't know if Sherlock will say those three words back. Sherlock is stuck on a case that he can't figure out and so he needs a ditraction. This is a oneshot with fluff and lemon.


**Hi there this is my first fanfic featuring Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson from the BBC TV series. The main storyline is that John is in love with Sherlock and is very upset because he doesn't know if Sherlock will say those three words back. Sherlock can't solve a crime and needs a distraction. It is rated M for lemon and ther is some fluff too. Umm i hope you like it and don't be to mean if i did a bad job. have fun!**

Distractions

He had been stuck for days. Not three nicotine patches, not four and even five patches weren't enough to help him think, solving this case was impossible and he wanted to try another patch, but John wouldn't let him. It was difficult trying to resist how cute he was, the way his blue eyes stare up at Sherlock willing him not to use the sixth nicotine patch. Sherlock thought it was a crime to have that power over him. Sherlock loved Johns honey brown hair and the feeling of his fingers running through it, more than pleasant and silky to touch. He didn't think it was possible to feel this way about anyone, the devilish beast that is John Watson. He snapped out of his day dreaming about John and slapped his wrist as a punishment. Sherlock's brain was working so hard that Mrs Hudson in the apartment below would be able to hear the clockworks spinning round just waiting to chime as he got the answer.

John is lying on his bed listening to the radio which is playing songs from forever ago. He isn't really sure why he is listening to the radio, but he is. He starts to think about Sherlock and just how perfect he is. John knows that Sherlock is just down stairs but he couldn't feel further away. John was just about to get up and go to the toilet when he hears the clock radio chime in;

"And now we are going to play the song 'Crazy for you' by Madonna."

John sits back down waiting to see if the lyrics have any relevance to what he is feeling at the moment. For the first twenty seconds it is just the beat of the drums. Not paying attention to much of the first few lyrics but he still thinks the beat is alright, and then the chorus comes along.

"Never wanted anyone likes this…it's so brand new…I'm crazy for you"

John suddenly collapsed onto his bed, face full of pillow and made a cocoon out of his quilt. Forgetting his urge for the toilet he started to ball his eyes out. He didn't cry so loudly that it would disturb his lover but loud enough to let out his feelings. He wanted to go down and tell Sherlock he loved him but was to afraid that he would get shut down, just the thought of Sherlock saying 'Thankyou' made him break down in even more tears, so he stayed crying in his cocoon. To try and take his mind off of the irresistible piece of candy that was Sherlock Holmes, John tried to think about something else. London, London eye… Sherlock's intense blue eyes that read his every emotion.

"NO! No." yelled John between his sobs and gasps for breath. If it was possible, John felt like it was harder to breathe now than when it was when Sherlock was around.

He tried again. The brisk London breeze, the warm London breeze…Sherlock's warm comforting breathe on the back of his neck when they would cuddle on Sherlock's bed. John had always kind of liked Sherlock's room, it was dark but it felt like Sherlock, his musky cologne which was johns favourite. The mixed smells of endless experiments because Sherlock became 'Bored'. A strange suspicion that John always had was why Sherlock's room was always so warm and how he got it be warm. John thought that Sherlock just kept it warm so that anytime John had the desire to come in for a cuddle that he would have to take his clothes off.

"NO! NO! No." He yelled again.

John's mind wanders uncontrollably and he is now thinking about Sherlock's hair. Dark and soft with little curls, his slender figure is hidden under his trench coat. John wonders how well he is at remembering what Sherlock looks like when he's naked and excited from when they have previously done sexual acts. John becomes aware of what he is actually thinking about and doesn't disagree. He likes what he is thinking about even if Sherlock didn't say those three words back. So he tried to imagine Sherlock. His thin, tall figure relaxed on johns bed. His lack of eating oddly enough makes his figure look toned and sexy.

John has stopped crying now and his cheeks feel dry from where his tears left a trail, there was a wet patch on his pillow where he had buried his face. John just stared at the sealing with his mind completely blank.

"Why can't I fucking see it! It's probably staring me square in the face!" raged Sherlock.

He decided that sitting there wracking his brain wasn't going to work anymore, he had been trying to figure out this case for 48 hours straight and he wasn't getting anywhere. Sleeping is pointless, eating slows him down. Sherlock needed something recreational or physical or musical, maybe all three. Sherlock's violin sat in Its case which had a thick layer of dust on top, it hadn't been played for a couple months due to the either no murders or it was too obvious to Sherlock and they were considered 'imbeciles' for trying.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Sherlock shouted as he clapped his hands together.

Sherlock was going to 'experiment' by having a go at his violin and serenade John. He picked up the case and dusted it off with his slender fingers, sat down in his arm chair. Placed the case on his lap and clicked open the case, gently holding it and lifting it out, Sherlock put down the case and guided the violin into its comfortable spot between his shoulder and chin. He picked up the bow in his other hand with a firm grip, clearing his throat and wondered what he would sound like. He started playing slowly and deeply then creeping up the violin reaching higher notes but still playing an amazing sound. Sherlock continued to play a sad song. It was stunning, Sherlock closed his eyes and was taken away, simply playing…and playing…and playing. He began to relax and could feel his whole body flowing with the music, swaying. He wanted to know how John would react to his melody. He wanted to see John! Analyse every face muscle, see what emotions would come from him. He wanted John and he wanted him now! Getting up from his seat Sherlock started to walk, slowly in time with the sound of the violin. He played from no particular piece, he simply played. Drifting up the stairs, Sherlock was almost at Johns door, his door was closed. John doesn't close his door. He stopped playing and knocked on johns door.

"John…John are you ok?"

There was no answer but John curled back into his cocoon. he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Sherlock or not.

"I'm coming in…"

Sherlock slowly crept into Johns room, slightly hesitant but wanted to know what was wrong with his lover. He discovered the cocooned John with eyes poking out and staring at him. Neither said a word and John wasn't about to say anything he might make the situation more delicate. Sherlock closed the door behind him still with violin and bow in each hand, still not saying anything Sherlock lent against the wall, showing that nothing had to be said unless John wanted to say anything. It was twenty minutes and still neither of them had said anything, the only thing that had happened was that Sherlock had slid down the door to sit on his backside. Sherlock picked up his violin and bow and positioned them again, he starts to play like he was before. Back and forth on one string; high, high…low, high. Over and over again just to start soothing him, after the 5 rounds of that tune John breathed out heavily.

This is one of the reasons why he loved Sherlock so bloody much, always knowing how to make him feel better. Now Sherlock was playing a romantic sad piece that he learned in ten minutes, too easy he thought, but it was his favourite piece. He kept playing and the sound echoed through John, he could feel himself sinking into the bed, he hadn't taken his eyes of Sherlock all this time, he couldn't help but close his eyes. Just listening to the violin, it was perfect. The music was all he was concentrating on, breathing slowly in…and slowly out…in…out…in…out he wasn't going to fall asleep, he knew that much, but he could listen to Sherlock for forever and eternity. His song was coming to an end which both John and Sherlock regretted. Sherlock put his violin and bow on the floor, he wasn't afraid to walk over because he knew how calm John was. Unwrapping John from some of his cocoon so that Sherlock could sneak under with him. John felt a shiver run through his whole body from the sudden cold air. He was only wearing shorts and a buttoned pyjama top, Sherlock noticed it hadn't been washed in at least a month with the amount of stains on it.

Huddled together and warm again Sherlock turned his front to face Johns side as he was lying on his belly, gently moving his right arm on top of Johns back and it was long enough to reach the other side of John and squeeze him closer. John depressed state made Sherlock feel equally as depressed. John sighed letting Sherlock know that he liked being held, John turned into the detectives hug and John leaned his head into Sherlock's chest. Sherlock realized that John's body started to jerk at random. Even though the tough army doctor nuzzled into him had a hard exterior, he was a soft mushy bag of emotions when he feels upset. The fact that He was crying into Sherlock meant that he felt safe and trusted him, making Sherlock feel good and that he was helping.

"Ssssssh John it's ok, I'm here" soothed Sherlock

This made John cry even louder with gasping in between. Which in turn made Sherlock squeeze even tighter. After a minute or so John calmed down and stopped crying, and just breathed in and out Sherlock's musky cologne. Slowly Sherlock pull johns face away from his chest.

"John…you must tell me what is bothering you, please"

"I can't, I'm too scared Sherlock."

"Just tell me John. You are cocooned in your quilt meaning you are depressed. You have dried up lines down your face and a wet patch still on your pillow meaning you have been crying and when I played my violin you let out a big sigh meaning something huge is wrong with you. But why John! Why are you hiding this from me? Why not tell me? You can trust me."

"I-I-I l-love y-you Sherlock…I realised this afternoon how great you are and that"

"John"

"when you were just down stairs it felt like you were a million miles away"

"john"

"you don't have to love me back but that is the reason, that's why I'm depressed, I don't know what your answer will be but."

"JOHN!"

"…Yes" sounding a little quieter.

"I don't like you… I don't love you either… I am so far past loving you that every second I'm not with you or when I can't see your face it scares me. It hurts because I wonder if you are alright. I can't concentrate on my work, I want to hold you and never let go! You are my oxygen and without you I would die! If I knew how long you were going to live then I would want to die only a moment before you so that I would never have to live without you! If you were wounded then I would never leave your side, I can't even think about you getting wounded John because I would question why it wasn't me! Don't EVER leave me John! I just… I…"

Sherlock can't finish his sentence because the words he is saying still are not strong enough to describe what he feels and his lungs could collapse any minute from lack of oxygen. A tear rolls down his cheek and John just stares at him for a moment, he is feeling so many emotions all at once. All john can do is to lean in close, eyes locked and kiss away his tear that is about to drop off Sherlock's chin. He then planted a trail of butterfly like kisses following his tear line and back down to his mouth, not once breaking eye contact.

Sherlock felt tingles as John did such a beautiful thing with his lips, when he came back to Sherlock's mouth he stopped short to wait and see what Sherlock would do. Now knowing how each other felt Sherlock wanted make a point of his love but knows that now is not the time. He simply rolls john over caressing Johns face with his hand.

"you know how I feel John? I more than love you!"

"I know… I know"

With that reply Sherlock pressed their lips together and passionately kissed John to physically show it. Sherlock's knee was placed between johns leg and so he could also feel Johns affection easily against it due to John's loose shorts.

"not now John, just wait. I want to hold you tonight."

John nodded without words and so Sherlock laid the quilt out flat on top of John and the bed, he then crawled under and facing the wall he wrapped his right arm under Johns torso and his left arm wrapped over john to secure them. With every breath from Sherlock, John felt more relaxed. With his left hand, Sherlock started to stroke johns hair. By now John was falling asleep and just before he did he whispered;

"I love you Sherlock, I really… really…"

Sherlock knew that this afternoons events had tired out his doctor and was content with laying there entwined. He started to venture Johns upper body knowing that he would be deep asleep, grazing his neck to his shoulders then down the front of his shirt to feel Johns surprisingly toned pecks. Migrating even further down to his stomach, Sherlock feels an out of place lump just below Johns left peck. When Sherlock traced it again to get a better feel of the never discovered lump John tiredly gave a light "Mmmmm" so he stopped and just lay there clutching John to him.

The yellow light shone through the curtains dancing on Johns face. He had just had the best sleep in his entire life, on the other hand Sherlock just analysed John overnight so that he knew every inch of him.

"Good morning sleepy head. Had a nice sleep did we?" whispered Sherlock.

"Hmmmmm?"

Sherlock placed a gentle kiss on his cheek to wake him up even more. He loved watching John wake up. The way his eyes would flutter open and stare at him. Oh fuck it he thought, so he leaned his face down to Johns neck and started sucking making sure to leave a mark. John was taken aback at first and froze on the spot, then started to enjoy it. He remembered last night and just reliving what Sherlock had said made him slightly excited. John rolled over to face Sherlock and they meshed their lips together, Sherlock rolled on top of John. He moved down to face Johns building erection.

"Sherlock what are you…?"

Sherlock started to nibble at Johns penis through his shorts.

"Oh god OH g-god!"

Sherlock comes up for air "good?"

"No time for breathing Sherlock. This is an important matter!"

Lowering his head again Sherlock places his mouth on the underside of Johns now fully erect penis and pauses.

"get on with it!" yells John.

He bites down fairly hard but not so to break it but still cause a pang of enjoyable pain, he then licks it up and down creating a damp patch.

"Take my bloody pants off your killing me here!"

"Don't rush me John, I know what I'm doing. I know how you like it."

Sherlock wiggles his tongue visibly licking the inside of his right cheek under his lower lip to the inside of his left cheek all the while looking at johns excitement under the manmade shorts tent and up to john when he is done. Sherlock runs his thumbs along Johns waist band, digs his thumbs under the shorts and rips them down in a split second causing Johns erection to bounce back and he let out an uncontrolled yelp. Sherlock didn't pay attention to Johns yelp, instead he twirled his tongue around the head of the length and then traced every inch of it with his tongue.

"ooooooooh hnngh! Gooooooood!"

Sherlock's own excitement was already hard as a rock and John could feel it pulsing against his leg. John couldn't just let Sherlock do everything and ignore his own needs. With shaky arms John sat up, grabbed hold of the back of Sherlock's shirt and pulled it towards him, it wouldn't go over Sherlock's head so he just ripped it and decided that buying a new one wouldn't be hard.

"I need your clothes off Sherlock! I haaaaaah need to see younnnnngh" cried John

Sherlock pushed John back down on the bed with a thud, put is forearms down either side of Johns head waited a few seconds to memorize his face and then smashed their lips together. Gasps were let out and Sherlock laid his hips down on Johns. Johns hands were in Sherlock's hair, messing it up. Then Sherlock thrusted up and down just once telling John he needed his pants off, he wanted it out. Now. John fumbled in his hair a little trying to untangle the mess he had made and begged Sherlock's mouth for entry with his tongue.

"Pants off first John."

Immediately Johns hands flew out of Sherlock's hair, down his back and grabbed Sherlock's ass.

"JOHN!"

He found Sherlock's pants, undid the button and unzipped the pants yanking them down. Sherlock thrusted once more to say hurry up. In response John flipped Sherlock over so that he was on top.

"Well now that your lying down it will be bloody easier to get them off!"

"Go ahead then." retorted Sherlock smugly.

Hurriedly John grabbed Sherlock's boxers but stopped, he wanted to tease Sherlock. He shoved Sherlock over a little to place one leg either side of his and then laid on top of Sherlock nibbling at his lower lip and at the same time started to paw at Sherlock's erection. Johns own arousal throbbed at Sherlock's side, so Sherlock migrated his hand from Johns head to his penis and grabbed it.

"HAH!" yelled John and so he too grabbed Sherlock's penis, resulting in a gasp for air. John lifted his hips and knelt on the bed for easier access and placed his head on Sherlock's chest. They started to pump in time, a slow deep rhythm together.

"SHER-hah-LOCK!"

"JOHHHHHHHN"

"B-Bloody hell y-your grea-aat"

"Fuck!..Fuck!..Fuck! Your ridiculous your-s-self!"

Sherlock could feel johns pre come leaking out but he needed to change it up some more. He stopped and let go of John and so John let go of Sherlock.

"What…is it…Sherlock?" said John half panting.

Sherlock's answer was flipping john back onto the bed so he could be on top again and finish him off.

"oh ok…"

To show him even more, Sherlock took hold of his own length and guided it's head up Johns length. John shuddered and yelled.

"Yes!"

Then Sherlock grabbed both in one hand and moaned, he started pumping again.

"Harder Sherlock! F-f-f-faster"

So he did. Sherlock started to thrust his hips for extra pleasure and John arched his back, he knew he was close.

"FASTER Sherlock! Faaaaaster!"

Sherlock was starting to see stars so he didn't go faster. He wanted John to tell him. Tell him now so he knew that he meant it.

"Tell…ME…JOHN… I need…to know! Tell-hah-me!"

Raising higher lifting Sherlock to his knees he said.

"I-I L-OVE Y-YOU!" _pump_ "I love you"_ pump_ "I love you" _pump pump. _John could see stars and so could Sherlock, a sticky white mess leaked out of both of them and they collapsed in a heap of sweaty sticky heated bodies. With heaving chests Sherlock rolled over laying on his back besides john.

"wie die Sonnenuntergänge werde ich liebe dich. wie der Mond aufgeht werde ich liebe dich. für immer und ewig will ich dich lieben. Sie sind meine Ablenkung." whispered Sherlock "forever… and always!"

John didn't know what this meant but he was certain it was romantic. He cuddled into Sherlock and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. He will remember those words 'forever…and always'. Smiling into Sherlock's chest and repeating those words in his head, he fell asleep.


End file.
